Cabin Fever Entertainment
Cabin Fever Entertainment is a home video company known for making television movies and miniseries. The Little Rascals: Volumes 1 - 12 were released through Cabin Fever Entertainment in 1994. The remaining nine volumes were released in 1995. The rare original silent episodes VHS tape was released in 1996. All 21 volumes were released on laserdisc. Little Rascals 75th Anniversary For Pete's Sake VHS tape was released in 1997. The 2 episode VHS tapes were released in Canada. The 12 DVD volumes were released on June 22, 2001. VHS Releases Volume 1 Fly My Kite Honky Donkey Beginner's Luck Reunion in Rhythm Volume 2 Hook and Ladder The First Round Up Teacher's Beau Hearts Are Thumps Volume 3 Teacher's Pet School's Out Love Business Spooky Hooky Volume 4 Readin and Writin The Kid From Borneo Sprucin Up Pay As You Exit Volume 5 Bouncing Babies Pups is Pups Dogs is Dogs Glove Taps Volume 6 Free Wheeling Mike Fright Washee Ironee Fishy Tales Volume 7 Helping Grandma Spanky (short) Little Papa Two Too Young Volume 8 Shiver My Timbers Choo Choo Divot Diggers Bored of Education Volume 9 When The Wind Blows The Pooch Mush and Milk Framing Youth Volume 10 Birthday Blues For Pete's Sake! The Lucky Corner Arbor Day Volume 11 The First Seven Years Hi Neighbor! The Pinch Singer Rushin' Ballet Volume 12 Boxing Gloves Mama's Little Pirate Our Gang Follies of 1938 Hide and Shriek Volumes 1 - 12 The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited 12 Volume VHS set Volume 13 Bargain Day Free Eats Night 'N' Gales Feed 'Em and Weep Volume 14 Bedtime Worries Wild Poses Mail and Female Derby Day Volume 15 Railroadin' Roamin' Holiday Three Men in a Tub Cat, Dog & Co. Volume 16 Fish Hooky Canned Fishing The Awful Tooth Dogs of War! Volume 17 Bear Shooters Second Childhood Three Smart Boys The Pigskin Palooka Volume 18 Small Talk Forgotten Babies Bear Facts Baby Brother Volume 19 Shivering Shakespeare Shrimps For A Day Our Gang Follies of 1936 Came the Brawn Volume 20 Lazy Days Moan and Groan Inc. A Tough Winter Little Daddy Volume 21 Big Ears A Lad An' A Lamp Anniversary Trouble Little Sinner Volumes 13 - 21 The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited 9 VHS Volumes 13 - 21 Box Set Rare, Original Silent Episodes Baby Brother Cat, Dog & Co. Dogs of War! For Pete's Sake For Pete's Sake! Dogs is Dogs The Pooch Dog Heaven Laserdisc Volumes Volume One Four Laserdisc set containing volumes 1 through 6 Volume Two Four Laserdisc set containing volumes 7 through 12 Volume Three Four Laserdisc set containing volumes 13 through 17 Volume Four Three Laserdisc set containg volumes 18 through 21 DVD Volumes Volume 1 and Volume 2 Contains the first two VHS releases Volume 3 and Volume 4 Contains the third and fourth VHS releases Volume 5 and Volume 6 Contains the fifth and sixth VHS releases Volume 7 and Volume 8 Contains the seventh and eighth VHS releases Volume 9 and Volume 10 Contains the ninth and tenth VHS releases Volume 11 and Volume 12 Contains the eleventh and twelfth VHS releases Volumes 1 - 12 Six DVD set containing the first twelve volumes Category:Home Video